Pendant ce temps, dans une autre dimension
by Miss Silver K
Summary: La guerre sainte du 18e siècle s'est terminée, mais contre toute attentes, chevaliers et Spectres sont revenus à la vie quelques heures plus tard. L'occasion pour certains de développer de nouvelles relations (ATTENTION! Inclus du lemon relativement léger sur un pairing un peu spécial !)


Hello à tous ! Petit message pour précisé que ce texte a été écrit spécialement pour un défi, et que j'espère qu'il est dans les règles... XD Cette fiction ne s'inscrit pas du tout dans la chronologie du canon (étrangement !), mais dans une dimension parallèle.

Aussi, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un pairing que je ne vois jamais, mais que je ship beaucoup beaucoup (je ne sais pas si ça rentre dans les crack!ship), attention spoil: Rasgado x Kagaho (Ragaho ?). Je n'ai jamais écrit sur aucun des deux, mais aujourd'hui était l'occasion !  
(je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite avec ce texte, mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même ! Deuxième avertissement: contient du lemon relativement soft)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (quelques précisions en plus à la fin !)

* * *

Il faisait incroyablement chaud, ce jour-là. La guerre contre Hadès venait de se terminer... Et au choc de Shion et Dohko, tout les morts avaient été ressuscités. Bronzes, Argents, Ors... Tout ceux qui avaient péris pendant cette guerre étaient tous réapparus au Sanctuaire quelques heures après la disparition de Sasha et Tenma. Tous, avec un message télépathique ancré dans leur esprit par Athéna. "Profitez de votre nouvelle vie comme il vous plaira, nous avons conclu un accord avec Hadès. Le Sanctuaire et les Enfers sont désormais en paix."  
Tout le monde avait été confus au début, mais une fois le choc passer, des chemins s'étaient séparés. Si tout les ors avaient décidés de rester et de continuer de jouer leur rôle de chevaliers, un certain nombre de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent avaient, eux, décidés de quitter le sanctuaire. Certains pour rejoindre leur famille, d'autres simplement pour retourner chez eux, vivre une vie normale dont ils profiteront de chaque secondes... Leur déesse leur avait offert un cadeau merveilleux, qu'ils utiliseraient à bon escient.

Shion était devenu le Grand Pope. Sage et Hakurei avaient également été ressuscités dans des corps plus jeunes, en plus de leur vieil ami Krest. Ceux-ci avaient décidés de rester au Sanctuaire, également. En bonne partie pour profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer avec leurs élèves. Mais Sage savait que, même si il en avait de nouveau les capacités, il ne devait pas reprendre la tête du Sanctuaire. Il devait passer le flambeau... Et, bien que jeune, le bélier semblait être le plus apte pour cette tâche. Il était de toute façon le seul volontaire, chacun ayant sa propre raison de refuser le poste.  
Le lendemain de la résurrection de tous, les trois juges des Enfers étaient venus pour une visite diplomatique. Eux aussi avaient été ramenés à la vie, avec un message ancré dans leur esprit par leur seigneur Hadès, et similaire à celui d'Athéna. La tension était palpable, mais tous faisaient des efforts, car cette paix était la volonté de leurs Dieux. Cette guerre leur avait laisser des cicatrices autant mentales que physiques, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur résurrection. Des amitiés inattendues s'étaient créés, les relations avec les Enfers, bien qu'imparfaites, s'étaient améliorés... Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Une fois les différents mis de côtés, Spectres et Chevaliers n'étaient pas aussi différents qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire. Un an pile après leurs retour à la vie, une grande fête avait été préparée pour profité au mieux de ces moments de paix. Les préparatifs s'étaient fait au Sanctuaire (parce-qu'on ne vas pas se mentir, les Enfers ne sont pas des endroits très gaie pour une fête), le hasard voulu que la guerre ce soit terminée en plein été, alors évidemment, il faisait tout aussi chaud que lors de leurs résurrections, au grand damne de tout ceux qui devaient tout préparer sous ce soleil de plomb. Les spectres ayant le mieux sympathisés avec des chevaliers étaient même venu pour aider. Minos, par exemple, qui était devenu un bon ami d'Albafica une fois les ressentiments passés. Mais, ce qui surprît réellement tout le monde... Ce fût la présence de Kagaho. Le spectre connu pour être le plus insociable et solitaire de tout les spectres, et qui ne venait que très, très rarement au sanctuaire, était venu aider pour les préparatifs d'une fête... Rasgado était bien le seul que ça ne surprenait pas.

Il connaissait le spectre mieux que personne ne pouvait le deviner. Le bénou était venu le voir bien plus de fois que les autres n'avaient pu le voir. Ils avaient beaucoup parler, passer beaucoup de temps même silencieux ensembles. Depuis leur combat, quelque chose avait fait "clic" entre eux. Leur deuxième rencontre, après leur résurrection, avait convaincu Kagaho de revenir souvent, en secret. Rasgado se trouvait être un très bon confident et ami, une personne sur laquelle on peut toujours compter, et qui ne fera jamais l'erreur de vous laisser vous enfoncer dans vos idées noirs. A chaque nouvelle visite du spectre, il tirait celui-ci un peu plus vers la lumière qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir accepter, et pire, repousser. Heureusement, le taureau était têtu. Et si le jeune homme revenait toujours vers lui... C'est qu'il devait réussir à le toucher, quelque part.

-Crache le morceau, tu lui as fais du chantage, c'est ça ?

-Je t'assure Kardia, je n'ai pas besoin d'atteindre de telles extrémités pour le faire venir ! s'exclama Rasgado en riant.

Le scorpion, sceptique quant à la présence du Bénou, avait décidé de venir tiré quelques infos du chevalier du taureau. Appuyer contre un mur en sa compagnie, les bras croisés, il observait le spectre du Bénou qui accrochait les dernières décorations sur un pilier plus loin. Il ne parlait que très peu à quelques rares personnes, et Kardia avait du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment là parce-qu'il avait envie d'aider. Il remarqua le sourire de Rasgado, différent de celui qu'il offrait à ses élèves. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autres. Et il trouvait ça louche.

-Je maintiens qu'il y a un truc pas nette. Il vient pas au sanctuaire très souvent et il te parle à peine quand il y est, alors pourquoi il serait différent aujourd'hui ?

-A chacun ses petits secrets, gamin.

Coupant court à la conversation, Rasgado quitta le jeune scorpion pour partir rejoindre le spectre avec son entrain habituel. Kardia resta encore un moment à cet endroit, à observer les deux hommes qui semblaient s'entendre beaucoup trop bien pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été vu ensembles. Ca se voyait surtout au fait que le spectre ne repoussait pas le taureau et semblait être réellement à l'écoute, alors qu'il se fichait de toute les autres personnes. Il parlait peu, et il ne souriait pas. Mais il semblait être plus détendu, d'une certaine façon... Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla même qu'un très léger sourire avait orné les lèvres du plus jeune, pendant un bref instant. Tellement court, qu'il se demandait si il ne l'avait pas simplement rêver.

Finalement, le moment des festivités était arrivé. Plusieurs activités avaient même été préparés pour l'occasion, comme des petits combats amicaux avec des règles bien plus strictes pour plus de challenge (ou juste pour pouvoir se foutre un peu de la gueule des combattants, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !), ou du tir à l'arc, mais le plus important: Il y avait de la nourriture et des boissons à foison ! Le sanctuaire semblait être au beau milieu d'un carnaval. Jamais il n'avait été aussi joyeux et coloré... Et ça ne plaisait pas au Bénou, qui restait soigneusement à l'écart, assit devant les escaliers qui menaient au temple du bélier. La fête se passant en bas, seul peu de décorations avaient été placé après la première maison. Certains chevaliers avait tout de même décidé d'en mettre un peu, juste histoire d'égayer l'endroit pour ce jour si spécial, mais globalement, tout était rester pareil. Exceptionnellement, les gens du villages avaient eut l'autorisation de venir participé à la fête. Mais pour une certaine raison, Kagaho ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sisyphe, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, qui se trouvait être entouré d'enfants, un arc à la main. Il sembla leur parler, sûrement leur expliquer à quoi servait un arc et comment s'en servir, puis il fit signe à son ami El cid qui se trouvait plus loin avec une pomme à la main. Le chevalier jeta la pomme en l'air et, quelques secondes plus tard, la pomme se retrouva transpercer par une flèche tirée par l'archer. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre de là où il était, mais face à l'énergie dont faisait preuve les petits, Kagaho devinait qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Il pourrait presque les entendre lui demander d'essayer à leur tour... Et c'est avec plaisir que le Sagittaire acceptait. Quelque chose dans cette scène lui faisait chaud au coeur... Et surtout, lui faisait mal.

-Tu ne comptes vraiment pas nous rejoindre ?

Kagaho sursauta avant de regarder l'homme qui s'asseyait à ses côtés. Rasgado, bien sûr. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait même pas remarquer arrivé. Son air surpris suffît à arracher un rire au chevalier du taureau.

-Et bien, tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardais aussi intensément pour ne pas voir ton très cher ami arrivé ?

Le silence s'installa un moment, avant que le Bénou ne réponde dans un marmonnement:

-Les enfants, là bas. Avec Sisyphe.

Un autre silence. Le plus âgé savait à quoi pensait le plus jeune sans avoir à demander, depuis le temps, il le comprenait facilement. Il l'avait compris dès leur premier combat. Aussi, petit à petit, il se rapprocha du garçon et vint poser la main sur son épaule. Il put sentir le corps de Kagaho se crispé un instant avant de se détendre à nouveau... puis des tremblements firent surface. Le jeune spectre avait la tête baissée et les poings fermés, une posture qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il voulait se retenir de verser des larmes. Alors, sans un mot, Rasgado glissa sa main jusqu'à l'une du jeune homme et enlaça celle-ci, avant de se lever pour le pousser à faire de même. Après quelques instants, il se leva, et laissa le plus âgé le guidé jusqu'à la maison du taureau, silencieusement. La prise sur sa main s'était légèrement raffermie... mais lui gardait la sienne lâche. Trop occupé à s'amuser, personne ne les avait remarquer partir main dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils atteignèrent la deuxième maison, ils pouvaient toujours entendre le bruit que la fête causait. Heureusement pour Kagaho, personne ne pouvait les entendre, eux. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants l'entourer pour le serrer contre le corps du Taureau... Il n'eût pas peur de se laisser complètement aller. C'était la première fois depuis ces 12 derniers mois qu'il pleurait, en faite, c'était la première fois depuis des années que ça n'était pas arrivé. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pouvait toujours entendre la joie de vivre des autre gens en bas, il pleurait toute les larmes qu'il s'était interdit de verser jusque-là. Personne à part Rasgado ne pouvait sentir l'incroyable tristesse qui l'envahissait en ce moment même. Ce dernier ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus surpris ou touché par le jeune homme... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende son embrassade.

Une action si simple, mais qui suffît à émouvoir l'homme derrière le chevalier d'or. Jamais il n'aurait penser pouvoir un jour vivre un tel moment. Les secondes semblaient durer plusieurs minutes, si le temps ne s'était pas arrêter, il semblait avoir ralentit. Juste pour eux. Ce qui affectait leurs mouvements également. Ils étaient plus lents. Ils semblaient irréels. C'est pourquoi lorsque pour la première fois, les lèvres de Rasgado touchèrent celles de Kagaho, aucun des deux n'arrivait à y croire. Mais aucun des deux ne tenta de se défaire de ce qui semblait encore être une illusion. Si tant est qu'il s'agisse de la réalité, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer. Le plus âgé était sans doute celui qui les avait tout deux guidés, petit à petit, jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Un frisson indéscritible avait parcouru l'échine du bénou lorsqu'il sentit son dos s'affesser dans les draps. Les lèvres du Taureau quittèrent les siennes pour parcourir le reste de son corps, en commençant par le coin de ses yeux. Le bénou ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêter de pleurer au moment même où leur baiser avait débuter. Plus les baisers descendaient, plus la chaleur grimpait. Ce ne fût qu'une histoire de minutes avant que Kagaho et Rasgado ne soient presque entièrement dénudés, les seuls tissus encore présents cachaient leurs parties intimes. Si les caresses de Rasgado suffisaient à rendre Kagaho presque fou, le sentir mordre, sucer et pincer ses tétons lui faisait complètement perdre la tête.

La respiration du Bénou devint plus rapide et saccadé au fur et à mesure que son plaisir et son excitation augmentaient. Il se sentait complètement soumis, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main, puissante mais douce, se poser sur son entre-jambe, qu'il décida d'agir. Il arrêta tout mouvement que comptait faire son partenaire tout en se redressant. A nouveau, un baiser scella les deux bouches alors que, petit à petit, le jeune homme poussait le corps musclé pour qu'à son tour, il se trouve être au-dessus. Il se permit ensuite d'admirer quelques secondes le corps de Rasgado, désormait semi-allongé, avant de partir à la découverte de ce qu'il cachait sans cesse sous des vêtements et une armure d'or. Des baisers dans le coup, sur la clavicule, le torse... Ses gestes étaient timides, et il était grandement guidé par le plus âgé qui ne cessait de l'observer. Lorsqu'il commença à embrasser, puis sucer un des tétons de son partenaire, il surprit son coeur à se gonfler d'une certaine joie et fierté en entendant les soupirs de plaisir qu'il provoquait. Bien vite, il descendit de nouveau ses baisers petit à petit, jusqu'à atteindre le bassin de Rasgado. A la surprise de celui-ci, il commença à retirer le tissu envahissant, libérant ainsi l'entre-jambe pulsant. Kagaho était un des meilleurs spectre, il n'avait peur de rien et était difficilement impressionnable... Mais pour une certaine raison, la vision qu'il avait en ce moment l'intimidait. Et le taureau le remarquait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fût couper par la main du bénou qui se leva brusquement. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, seulement de temps. Et il en avait eut assez.

Kagaho se pencha à nouveau, et après un instant d'hésitation, il déposa un premier baiser sur la partie secrète de son amant. Puis un deuxième. Chaque contact provoquait un frisson à son partenaire, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer et, bientôt, à faire mieux. La langue rejoins rapidement les lèvres, et finalement, Kagaho passa le pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et, timidement, commença à mettre le sexe à l'intérieur. Les mouvements qui suivirent arrachaient de plus en plus de soupirs au plus grand. Les mains se crispèrent sur les draps, la tête se rejeta en arrière, les joues rougirent... et finalement, la grande main de Rasgado se posa sur la petite épaule du jeune homme, qu'il repoussa malgré les grognements de celui-ci.

A nouveau, un baiser. Et à nouveau, les positions furent échangés.

Les deux derniers tissus fûrent enlever l'un comme l'autre. Le bénou observa le taureau humidifié ses doigts avant d'en faire, toujours avec douceur, pénétrer un. En sentant le corps se crispé autour, et en voyant le visage grimacé, Rasgado s'empressa d'embrasser à nouveau le cou qui lui était offert. Les mouvements était lent et doux, il ne voulait pas que ce soit déplaisant pour le jeune homme. Il voulait qu'il passe le meilleur moment de sa vie, à ses côtés. Et pour ça, il prit tout le temps qu'il fallut pour le préparer. Lorsque les petits gémissements d'inconfort et de douleurs eurent complètement disparus, lorsque le corps du bénou se tortilla de plus en plus sous l'envie et l'excitation qui grimpait, et que les mains s'accrochèrent à son cou, Rasgado sût que le moment était venu. Le bruit continuait, dehors. Mais, confortablement installés dans leur bulle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne les entendait.

Les jambes du plus jeune s'écartèrent un peu plus, hésitant. Les doigts se retirèrent, et lentement, fûrent remplacer par le membre du plus âgé. Le corps soumis se courba alors qu'un long gémissement empli la pièce, suivit par des respirations bruyantes. Et, à nouveau des gémissements, plus retenus. Kagaho sentait une pointe d'inconfort, mais jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi... Etrange, dans le bon sens. Les yeux entrouverts, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du visage de Rasgado. Les yeux fermés, le visage rougie, et de légers soupirs et gémissements rauques sortant de sa bouche... Il ne pensait pas le voir un jour sous cet angle, mais il allait être honnête avec lui-même, il le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les longs cheveux blancs et se placèrent à l'arrière de la tête du taureau, qu'il ramena à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Mais le choc passé, il n'hésita pas à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait en retour. Tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se ressentait dans ce baiser. Ce qui était un moment d'autant plus incroyable pour Rasgado, qui n'était pas habitué à une telle démonstration de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé...

Lorsqu'ils atteignèrent ensemble leur limite après plusieurs minutes, tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, essoufflés mais satisfaits. Les choses s'étaient passés tellement vite, et tellement lentement à la fois... Se retrouver tout à coup dans le même lit leur paru irréaliste, ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce sentiment amoureux qui avait petit à petit grandit en eux, et au final, ça avait explosé tout à coup. C'était sans doute voué à arriver.

Petit à petit, ils reprirent conscience du monde autour d'eux. Les bruits extérieurs parvinrent à nouveau à leurs oreilles. Une bonne dizaine de minutes ont dû s'écoulés sans qu'ils ne prononcent un mot, trop occupés à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Et c'était très bien ainsi... Mais Rasgado finit par se redresser, et brisa le silence, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Sans surprises, il n'eût droit qu'à un grognement en réponse, et au dos du Bénou qui se retournait. Sûrement pour cacher le rougissement qu'il avait pu entrevoir sur ses joues.  
Plus amusé que réellement vexé, le taureau lui embrassa la joue avant de murmurer:

-Je sais que moi, oui.

Puis, il se recoucha et enlaça le plus jeune de nouveau. Ils pouvaient bien rester ainsi encore un moment avant de repartir se joindre aux autres. Ce moment était trop précieux pour le laisser filer.  
Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le nouveau couple décida de repartir se joindre à la fête, sans pour autant divulguer leur nouvelle situation. A l'agréable surprise de Rasgado, Kagaho resta avec lui le reste de la journée, malgré les tentations nombreuses de s'enfuir de cet Enfer social. Mais au final, il ne regrettait pas d'être rester... Ne serait-ce que pour la satisfaction de voir tout le monde fatigué et transpirant, sans que lui ne soit affecté par l'immense chaleur.

* * *

Hey ! Alors sur demande d'une certaine personne, voici quelques infos en plus XD  
Le défi vient du forum "Saint Seiya Forum FR" créer assez récemment (et donc encore un peu petit), où bien sûr on parle Saint Seiya et ships et à peu près tout ce qui y touche, et où on fait des défis de temps en temps, comme vous pouvez le voir ! (celui-ci étant le tout premier !) Donc n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! (je mettrais le lien sur mon profil :3)

En ce qui concerne les contraintes de ce défi, c'est assez simple: Sur le thème de l'été, on doit obligatoirement intégré un pairing inter-sanctuaire (outre Rhadanon parce-que trop évident) et placé les mots "fête", "archer" et "cicatrice" ! (pas de contraintes niveau longueur) Donc voilà ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, plus on est de membres, mieux c'est ! Surtout pour les prochains défis :3 (que j'attends déjà avec impatience XD)


End file.
